


𝓶𝔂 𝓼𝓪𝓿𝓲𝓸𝓻

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Against all odds you fell in love with Soldat, yes, not James Barnes, but his HYDRA mind-controlled alter ego. Now that peace was brought back to earth, you take the chance to reach him out to thank him for becoming your savior.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	𝓶𝔂 𝓼𝓪𝓿𝓲𝓸𝓻

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This baby was written specifically for TUMBLRS @imanuglywombat’s 4K Challenge. Congratulations on your milestone hun! **Flashbacks are on italics** Few lines from the prompt song include on the fic in BOLD** I hope that you enjoy it and CONGRATS ON YOUR MILESTONE!! 
> 
> Prompt: Moodboard The Mountains (the one above, to the left)+ “Letter to Hermione” by David Bowie
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: This is for entertainment purposes only. I don’t own any rights on any Marvel character, except my own original characters. Pictures are just for reference and are taken from the internet, credits go to the respective owners. Edits are mine** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site. 
> 
> WARNINGS: PG-13. Set Post-Endgame. Mostly FLUFF with brief mentions of captivity, mind control and black mail. Sam is a teasing dork. Some nonsensical sci-fi made up stuff. IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION

[ ](https://ibb.co/h9Rmx3K)

##  **_Ne_** **w York, 2023**

> _“The world is at peace again. After the reverse-blip accomplished by the brave sacrifice of many of our heroes, the Avengers achieved the titanic task of helping to restore the global order…”_

It was probably the umpteenth time this week that you heard the same news on the TV, how much the world was struggling to go back to the going it was before the purple giant came upon Earth to wipe half of the universe. The thing is _… that you were one of the blipped ones too._

_5 years_

You lost 5 entire years of your life that would never come back, _not that you missed much either._ HYDRA had made sure of that when they kidnapped you and forced you to work for them. It was there where you met him. The man that the entire world hated for a long time but it was the same man that you helped to nurse back to health…

_Cryogenic preservation_

It wasn’t an easy process to do, it required a whole team of specialists to accomplish that task. Sadly you were among them, what once upon a time was your dream became your doom, working alongside the best doctors on the field was the coveted reason that they captured you and held you against your will for many years. Your only task? To look after J _ames Buchannan Barnes,_ their _Soldat._

Their mind control technique had its glitches, every once in a while he would start to get snippets of his memory back, terrible headaches would accompany him for hours along with cold sweats, he couldn’t be put back to _cryo sleep_ until he was stable again, _that’s where you came in_. For years they forced you to nurse him back to health after every fight and injury, and to put him in and out of his mind prison. Unknown to you, _you were falling for him._

_His eyes_ , everyone saw the coldness and intensity, the laser focused man on a mission, but _you_? Each time they tortured you by watching everything that flashed through them as he fought an internal battle against himself, all _the pain, the sorrow, the regret, the confusion..._ You saw it all. His whines and the names he called on his sleep before they pushed him back in the cage. You would never be able to forget his soul piercing screams each time that they wipe him clean, it broke your heart each single time, because until that point, he knew what was happening to him. _He saw them, heard them, begged them._

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[GIF by **beautyderek**](https://beautyderek.tumblr.com/post/165930832694)

But, _they didn’t know that you wished for your freedom almost as much as he struggled to break free from their chains._

> _‘I’ll help you Soldat... I promise’_

You had told him one day, so, you did... _you helped him_. You used their own hand against them, you used reverse-engineering to revert the effects of their drugs on his system. Right before he went on, what would be his last mission for HYDRA, you tried it and succeeded on it. _He became your Savior_

##  **** *** **** _ **Russia, 2014**_

_You had just inserted the needle on his arm, the yellow substance now cursing through his veins, now it was all a matter of time. You would probably only have the span of a few seconds, minutes if you were lucky, where he would be temporarily lucid before the mind-control took over him and the cryogenization process begun. You needed to be fast and to use your time wisely, you needed to escape, to get away from their clutches._

_“It worked… “ You said ,noticing the confusion in his eyes “What’s your name?” You asked testing him_

_“...Hmm...I--I” He tried_

_“C’mon, please try harder… think! Your name, Sergeant!” You whispered- yelled his rank attempting to break through his walls_

_“...Sargeant… James--My name is James Barnes!” He widened his eyes in recognition looking around his surroundings “Where am I?”_

_“We don’t have much time… I can’t explain everything, but you WILL remember HIM, you WILL run away from here and you WILL help to take this down”_

_“What are you talking about?” He said, much clearer this time around, watching you untie his chains_

_“I’m trying to help you but you need to help me too… You are strong now, you can take them all down, I trust you to break free from them.” You locked your eyes with him letting him see your sincerity and the fear laced on your eyes “We’re both held against our will here, I have a plan but you need to help me, they will try to bring you back and make you do things but now they will no longer have the control… you do! Please don’t forget him, don’t forget ME” You took his hand on yours, somewhat he felt it too as he gripped your hand._

_It all happened in a flash… next thing you knew you were free, but he was gone_

##  **** *** **** _ **New York, 2023**_

_He was blipped too,_ his world vanished in front of his eyes. Then he came back to fight, the fight of their lives and they won. He didn’t know what it was that he was missing, there was always a blurred face in his dreams, a soft distant voice that told him _‘Please don’t forget him, don’t forget ME_ ’. Each time he awoke with an erratic heartbeat and an unknown troubling emotion in his chest. But now he knew, the person that he was trying so hard to remember was standing right in front of him

“Hello! _James?”_ Your voice rang on his ears

“I know you, _I remember you”_ His words bringing tears to your eyes, as recognition shimmered through his eyes with a big grin

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

> _**_ [ _gif by dailymarvelkings on pinterest_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F21462535714431865%2F&t=NzllYTI5YTRjYzg4ZmMxMWQ1YzgzMWExMzlmMDFlYzVmM2ExMTI2MyxmZTBhNWM5MWI4MDJiZjJmNDBlOGMyYjg0MjViYzg1ZDkzN2NiYjI3&ts=1603733625) _**_

“May I come in?” You asked still standing in their reception area at the Avengers Upstate NY HQ.

“ _Yes_ , come in” He welcomed you inside, unknown to him that he was welcoming you into more than just his workplace. You walked into their luxurious lounge, very Stark. But you were not alone. 

“Hello there! Are you going to introduce this gorgeous lady here?” Sam came to tease him, he simply rolled his eyes at him. 

“I can introduce myself...” You said, your name effortlessly rolling off your tongue, you didn’t miss the way that his eyes twinkled at that “I’m a doctor… _well at least I was before HYDRA_ ”

“ _HYDRA_? What do you have to do with them” Sam cautiously asked, you sighed

“ _They destroyed my lif_ e” Treacherous tears pooling on your eyes against your will “But James saved me...” His eyes flashing a warm emotion. The missing pieces of his memory finally flowing back altogether, eyes wide in realization

“He did?!” Sam said arching a brow, you innocently smirked

“No” Bucky said

“ _No_?!” Sam looked at him in amusement

“ _She saved me”_ He said awakening the butterflies that you thought had died a long time ago

That was the beginning of your story but you just didn’t know it yet. He couldn’t believe everything that you told them about your life before and after HYDRA. Bucky’s smile seemed to be glued on, specially after you told him that you had looked for him because you wanted to thank him for it, even after you left nothing could take his happiness away. You left the compound with the promise of coming back and the hope of a newfound friendship

##  **⤝✪⤞**

“So, are you going to tell me what was all that about?” Sam teased Bucky as they relaxed on the living

“What?” He played ignorant

“C’mon man! You know what I’m talking about!” He pressed him

“Nothing, nothing was going on” Bucky said gulping down his beer

“ _Really_? So you mean to tell me that a beautiful lady, a more than qualified doctor at that, helped you and that you saved her...and now after all this time came back just to thank you and you want me to believe that she feels nothing for you, other than just mere gratefulness?” Sam chuckled in victory seeing the thinking process flash through Bucky’s wondering eyes

“You’re not gonna drop this any time soon, are you?” He asked with a defeated sigh

“Not unless you promise me that we’ll see more of her around...”

“ _Sam_...” He said in an admonish tone “You know that I _can’t_ \--I’m not ready for that”

“And why not? Look pal, we’re as ready as we’ll ever be. Nothing is ever normal in the life that we lead” Suddenly, Sam’s words echoed on his mind. _Maybe_ you did stand a chance

## ⤝ **✪** ⤞

Truth be told, after your initial meeting, you didn’t expect to hear anything back from him. But, for the first time you were glad to be wrong. His name brightly displayed on your cell phone's screen made your heart miss a beat. 

“I thought that I’d never hear from you _again_...” You said

“Hopefully that’ll never be the case, Doll” He said, awakening an unknown feeling inside you to stir up a bunch of butterflies inside. You saw his face again after all these years, now your only wish was to never lose him again. 

## ⤝ **✪** ⤞

Never had you felt so welcomed and cared for before, not only did you get the chance to get reacquainted with Bucky again but also to become friends with his friends, just like one big family. Sam, Bruce, Scott, Wanda and even old Steve Rogers, you got to meet them all. Finally, you had the chance to reconnect with him, after the initial stage of awkwardness between you two, you managed to get into a comfort zone. You got together at least twice a week for a coffee date or an ice cream stroll at the park. You were now closer than you ever were, quickly bonding over your time in captivity and the long recovery process it took you in order to go back to some kind of normalcy. The electrifying chemistry coursing between you, was undeniable and it was openly displayed for everyone to see. 

But right now, you were just laying low at Sam’s apartment having dinner with Sam and Steve, who also lived in the same neighborhood as Sam, sharing stories about your lives. 

“... _so_ I haven’t been on a vacation in more than 15 years!” You said, finalizing the tale of your basically extinguished leisure life.

“ _15 years_!? Wow… How did you survive all these years gurl?” Sam screeched

“Let her be Sam, haven’t we all been living the same way too? When was the last time that you took some time off of your duties?” Steve asked in a passive voice

“Brownie points for you old man!” Sam teasingly said, making all of you chuckle “Wait, Buck, don’t you have like a gazillion vacay days pending to be used?” Bucky just shrugged “C’mon Buck! Didn’t you get a letter from HR already almost ordering you to make use of them?”

“I did Sam, I _did_...” Bucky said, watching Sam with eyes full of inquisitiveness, Sam’s eyes flickering with mischief “What are you thinking about?

“Didn’t you say that you’re off work yourself too?” Sam asked looking at you, you simply hummed in the affirmative “That’s perfect then!”

“Why’s that? Is there something that you have in mind?” You inquired lookin back and forth between Sam and Bucky

” _Because_ … I have a cottage. Not that far from here but still pretty secluded from the noise of the city. Maybe, if you two would like I can lend you the keys so that you can spend a few days there… if you don’t mind sharing the space that is…” He smirked, amused at the blush adorning Bucky’s cheeks and your downcast head. He cleared his throat

“It wouldn’t be--I _mean_ … It’s not proper for a man and a lady to be alone like that…”He stammered

“I agree with Bucky! But this are modern times, aren’t they?” You said, swallowing hard in embarrassment

“Did you two practice this together by any chance?” 

“For the first time in a long time, I’ve to say that I agree with Sam” Steve chimed in with chuckle

“No… I mean, I don’t really have a problem with Bucky. Unless, he feels uncomfortable himself...that is” You said, awkwardly shifting in place waiting for a witty comeback of sorts

“NO! Why would I?” At this point, Bucky was completely unable to mask the crimson that was wildly spreading over his face and ears, inwardly groaning and hiding his face into his hands as you played with your hands before deciding to excuse yourself

“Well, excuse me for a moment. I’m gonna quickly use your restroom...” You said retiring from the room, leaving the men alone

“Pal, there’s no need to hide yourself...Among us, there’s nothing wrong to have feelings for her, to give yourself a chance at love” Steve said

“Is that even possible for people like us?” Bucky questioned him back

“Buck, I think that I’m the, still living, proof that it is possible. And you don’t need to travel back in time to be with the one you love...” Steve melancholically said, lowering his eyes for a moment

“You heard the man! C’mon Sergeant Barnes! Is no secret that you both have the pent up passion of a geyser about to blow up… You basically ignite sparks whenever you two are on the same room!” Sam teased him

“Look, Buck, we don’t want to push into something that you’re not comfortable with but wouldn’t it be good to have some down time with each other, talk some more and maybe give it a try? She’s a really good woman herself...” Steve’s words deeply filtering through the cracks, a warm yet unknown emotion pumping in his heart. He was brought back from his thoughts by your prompt reappearance

“I’m sorry buddies, but I must go home now. I just remembered that I promised a friend to help her with her baking sale tomorrow” You honestly said, for once you thanked your ability slash defect of being unable to say no, blessed be Kerry and her love of Food Network! You picked up your handbag “Thank you for having me over tonight!” 

“Anytime, Princess!” Sam said hugging you

“Hope to see you again, Captain” You hugged him too, still in awe at the fact that you got to meet him

“Let me walk you to your car” Bucky offered, you happily complied

“I’m sorry...” You turned your head to meet Bucky’s gorgeous eyes 

“About what?” 

“... _Sam_...” You shrugged “But, may I ask you a question, _Doll_?” He asked, a serious expression on

“ _Yeah_ \---Of course!” You smiled at his bashfulness

“Would you really accept to stay with me? At the cottage, I mean” He said, rubbing the nape of his neck in anxious wait of your answer

“Why wouldn’t I?” A flirtatious smirk unknowingly found its way on your lips. Your hand consciously entwined with his, it was not the first time that you got touchy with each other. It was just a normal, almost automatic motion of your bodies “ _Sam_...he is one hell of a tease, but he ain’t wrong when he hinted at us. We know it, Bucky. Maybe we don’t want to admit it yet but our paths have already crossed… _Call me_!” You shamelessly said, dropping a soft kiss over his cheek

## ⤝ **✪** ⤞

He just came back from the Gym, releasing some tension always felt great before getting some rest.. It was late Friday, while many were out partying he loved some down time by himself, he sat in bed with his phone in hand, pondering about your words from a few days back

> _‘Bucky. Maybe we don’t want to admit it yet but our paths have already crossed…Call me’_

He then felt the grin etched on his face, his heart pumping inside his chest and unknowingly he dialed your number

_“Hello!”_ Your soft voice rang on his ears _“Bucky?! Are you there?”_

“HI! How are you, Doll?! He unashamedly said, letting his excitement lace his words

_“I’m doing good! What about you”_ You answered with an equal amount of emotion

“Yeah, it’s all good!”

_“You sure? I mean, it’s really late and you never call me this late...?”_ You inquired him, not that you were mad or anything but suddenly you made him realize the time, it was almost midnight when he rung you

“Oh! I’m so sorry, _Doll_. I didn’t notice the hour” He embarrassedly said, his ears perking up and his heart missing a beat as he heard you chuckle on the other side of the line

_“There’s nothing to worry about, Sarge..You can call me anytime you want to, you just surprised me, that’s all… So, tell me! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call on this fine night?”_ You teased him, the deep rumble in his chest resonating on your ears

“Oh, I was thinking of _you_ …” He said before noticing what he just said “I mean… about what you said the other night, _our paths being crosse_ d”

_“Mhmm… I remember that. Does that mean what I think that it means?”_ You asked 

“Only if you were thinking in accepting Sam’s offer to stay together at his Cottage…” Bucky said with a hint of sultriness to his voice, unaware that his breath had hitched, hoping for you to give him a positive answer. Each passing second was an excruciating agony

_“Are you sweating now James?”_ You purposefully taunted him

“What?!” He chuckled

“I _’m sorry, I had to do it! But yes, Bucky. I’d like it very much”_ You said putting him out of his misery with a giggle

“ _Okay, okay._..Would it be too much If I say that I already have the keys on my hand?” He said, wiggling the keys on his hand so that the rustling reached your ears

_“Hmm.. and may I ask WHY do you have them with you?”_

“ _Huh_...Sam gave them to me since that night. He was hoping that we would chose to go at the end”

_“Of course that he did! So, what are you thinking, soldier?”_ You said with a big smile on your face, you were truly enjoying this moment

“Well, I was thinking… Would you like to go there with me this weekend?” There was some hope on his words

_“You mean, tomorrow?”_ You almost screeched in happiness

“I mean, yes! If you’re okay with that!”

_“I’d love that!”_ He wished that you could see him fist pumping in the air, he felt as if he had won big time, like it was the best thing that had happened to him

“That’s great! I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 9am, is that okay? Or is that too early?”

“ _That sounds perfectly fine. See you tomorrow Bucky!_ ” You wished him a good night before rushing to pack a small bag with your necessities

_That night neither of you bat an eye, both dreamingly thinking about the day to come_

##  **⤝✪⤞**

The ride there was utterly calm and joyful. He had picked you up as scheduled, you made a small stop on the way to grab some breakfast and to buy a few things that you would need at the cottage. The happy beats of the music coming from the radio blasted on the car during the whole trip, his hands occasionally intertwined with yours. A shy smile etched on your lips as you looked at the window admiring the beauty of nature and every here and then karaoking to the songs.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

[GIF by **gajo1987**](https://gajo1987.tumblr.com/post/161964498671)

_You had never felt so content in your whole life, this moment, here and now_

It didn’t take you that long to get to your destination. It was a small cottage in the outskirts of the city, beautifully sitting at the edge of a lake. It was perfect. You got off of the car and the first thing that you did was to fill your lungs with the pure air of the mountain, a fresh rush of oxygen coursing through your veins.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Bucky said

“ _It is_ … Sam was right after all. We’ll love it here. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up snatching this place away from him!” You said chuckling and admiring Bucky’s pearls shown

“I’ll help you out on that one! Let’s check the place out, shall we?” He said leading the way inside. Where you were absolutely blown away _at the coziness, the fireplace, the setting, the whole atmosphere…_

[ ](https://ibb.co/HrBscwc)

> _**p_ [ _ic by goplusuper on pinteres_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F613474780485840585%2F&t=Mzg5NWFhNmM4ZTA3MDk2ZDZkZjJhNTNiNTI0MGEzM2M3NTFkNDcwNiw2MTI5MDBmZDAyMzFiZDFhZWE3ODI0Y2E5ZWIyNWEwN2FlODEwN2Fh&ts=1603733625) _t**_

“ _Wow_ … this is breathtaking!” You said in awe “Remind me again, why did Sam keep this to himself?”

“Because he’s a selfish prick and didn’t want to let us in?” Bucky chimed in setting your bags in place “Would you like to take a shower?”

“Are you suggesting something, _Sergeant_?” The way you called him that was doing things to his body that you weren’t fully aware of yet, but oh, would you know it soon enough…

“I think that this will be definitely be the best vacations of my life” You said rushing into the bathroom leaving a flustered Bucky behind, painfully adjusting _his not-so-little problem_

##  **⤝✪⤞**

You came out a few minutes later, completely refreshed, allured to the kitchen by the enticing smells coming from there.

“ _Mmmm_ … it smells delicious in here” You moaned, making Bucky uncomfortably shift in place, not that you could fully see that behind the counter

“Thanks, it’s almost ready!” He said serving two plates full of homemade perfection. Your eyes never left him, not for a single second. “Enjoying the view?” You slightly jumped on your seat at the question, you were caught red handed shamelessly ogling him, a knowing smirk on him

“M’sorry” You said, feeling the almost unbearable sexual tension fill the air

“Nothing to be sorry about, _Doll_. If we’re to be honest here… We both know that we didn’t come here just to admire the view, _did we_?” His forward question making you flustered and almost speechless, at least until you found your voice again

“ _Well_ … I believe that to be an accurate statement...” You said taking the first bite “This is really great Bucky! Where did you learn to cook this way?”

“I dunno, _here_ and _there_ … Being on the run forced me to be inside a lot, I guess that I just made a wise use of my time to pick up an useful skill” He explained, having a bite himself

“In that case, _I wouldn’t mind eating your food every day.._.” You mindlessly said, unconsciously missing the glint of hope in his eyes and completely unaware of the way that you made his heart race with your words. You both finished your meal in a comfortable silence after that. With you on dishwashing duty for the night but not without losing the chance to make your favorite camping desert. 

You took advantage of him choosing this moment to take a shower himself, for you to set everything outside. The time was ideal for the intended setting. You prepared everything that was needed for it before wrapping a fluffy blanket over your shoulders, a glass of wine and sitting down waiting for him. You were lost in the view that you didn’t notice the moment he stood behind you

“You set all of this?” His breath fanned over your ear, as he had bent over to whisper it over your shoulder

“ _Buckyyy_! You scared me! I didn’t hear you coming… Is that a stealth thingy you always do?” You chuckled

“ _Maybe_ ” He said in a sultry voice “What is all of this about?” He asked taking a seat next to you, his own glass of wine in hand

“S’MORES!!” You excitedly said like a child on Christmas 

“S’mores?” He repeated with an arched brow

“You don’t know what that is, do you?” You rhetorically said with your mouth agape at the odd discovery, but fully enjoying the blush on his face “Don’t worry, I’ll introduce you, and to hook you up for life, to one of the best guilty pleasures that exists out there” You coquettishly said while carefully taking up the ingredients and showing him step-by-step the process behind it “... _See_? Just like that!” You finished, finally taking a bite of the sugary treat watching him do the same with his

[ ](https://ibb.co/kyYRxQr)

> [ _***pic by Grape Creek Vineyards on pinterest*_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F456763587198809070%2F&t=Njc2MGZmYzg0YzhhZTc0NmI1NTJkZWUyYjU0ZTY4OGY2NzEzODljZCw4Y2JmNzM1Yzg4NTI0MzI3OTM1OTQ4YzE5NGQyZjVlMmYxOTVkNTgy&ts=1603733625)

_He chuckled_

A pure and profound chuckle coming straight from his heart, his eyes filled with peace and adoration, something that this time around you did not miss, turning your insides to a mush

“What?” You asked swallowing the last bit of your s’more “Do I have something on my face?”

“ _Actually_...” He started, as he stood up from his chair before kneeling in front of you, his deep gaze locked on your mouth, your breath hitched as he caged you in place “Right _here_...” He said, seductively touching your lower lip with his rough thumb before sucking it up, never breaking contact with the beholder of his affection, as you swallowed the lump that had formed on your throat

“ _Wh_ \--what are you doing?” You stuttered, perfectly knowing his intentions. The same one that was itching to be scratched, the same passion that was burning on your core, he knew what he wanted and he was going for it. It took him a long time to realize it, but after Sam and Steve’s teasing, your innocent banter and your soul warming dates _, he knew_

_You were the one_

He slowly leaned in, eyes going impossibly darker with lust and love, until his lips crashed yours. _It was slow and sweet at first_ , he was relishing into the feeling and flavor of your lips being deliciously molded in between his. You returned the kiss. _[A perfect kiss by the campfire.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F2392606038599101%2F&t=ZDQwMTNlYmM5MzE3MTlmNmM1M2NhYTE3OGI2ODIwM2ZkMTA3ZWRjNSw3YjUxNGQ4Mzk2MTZmZjA4Mzg1MmM0NGE0ODZiZTNhMDcyYzRmNTJi&ts=1603733625)_ You allowed the softness to be replaced by the roughness that he always pretended to have. His overpowering passion taking your breath away, as he branded you as his. _Until air was no more_ , he rested his forehead on yours

“That was...”

“ _Yeah_ ”

“ _Do you want to...?_ ” No full sentences were uttered, you both felt the consuming fire engulfing you both, there was no going back as the sparks flew in the air. You sealed your fates the moment your lips collided with one another, that night that cozy cottage was the witness of your love being expressed with the rhythmical beating of your hearts and the intimate caresses of two lovers uniting as one.

##  **⤝✪⤞**

You loved the early short hike up the hill and you now sat into each other’s arms, enjoying the breathtaking panoramic view from the top _while reminiscing the events of the previous night..._

Waking up tangled together, his flushed cheeks, his tender words, his sweet nothings whispered on your ear, his love being poured in every cell of your mind, soul and body

“Did you ever think that we would meet again?” He asked you, looking straight into your eyes

“ _Honestly_? I didn’t. I knew that the possibilities of that to happen were minimum, almost nonexistent. But I never lost hope. Specially when I saw your face on the news, right then and there I knew that I wanted to see you again, I needed to see you again”

“ _Why_?”

_“You saved me”_ He recalled what you said about that fateful day, but he still didn’t understand the underlying tone of your words, you could see the confusion on his eyes 

“Even before that day, **_I cared for no one else but you_** , my soul called for you, **_I think that maybe you felt the same_** in one way or another, otherwise you might haven’t reacted as well as you did or to have trusted me as you did.” You continued, as your hand rubbed his knee as his arm further pulled you into his chest “...I mean, you could have kicked me to the curb and simply allowed your _soldat_ persona to take over, but you didn’t. _Instead_ , you gave me the hope that I needed and because of that we’re both here today” You said as a stray tear streamed down your face

“ _Hmmm_... _ **I’m not quite sure of that**_ _Doll_ , but I, for sure know that the day that your eyes met mine into that wicked hellhole, _YOU_ became _MY_ savior.” Bucky said melting your heart before pulling you into a searing kiss, he took the lead exploring every available inch of your mouth, slowly and passionately as if committing it all to memory...

“I’m keeping the keys” Bucky blissfully said, as his arm embraced your form, like a missing piece of a puzzle finally filling the empty space of his heart

“I support that decision” You chuckled, the heat rushing beneath your cheeks

##  **⤝✪⤞**

**A/N:** **_Thanks for your support!!_ ** **💖💖💖**


End file.
